Dragon Age:Hope-&-Destruction
by Zack1187
Summary: In the mountains, there is a place. A place of peace. A place of dreams. A place of hope. Hope itself is a wondrous, and dangerous thing. It is powerful, yet weak. Strong, yet malleable. It can make an idea become reality. A dream become a truth. And yet, it can also destroy. It can topple nations, decimate kingdoms. It can empower you, or destroy you like nothing else can SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

_**Hey guys, Zack1187 here, presenting my first ever Dragon Age story. This is based after Corypheus is dead, so SPOILERS! Do not come crying in a review about how I spoiled the game for you, you have been warned. I felt that there was not enough light on somethings, like Sera completely dumping the Dalish Inquisitor for claiming the Creators were real. That's just ignorant, and this is my take on her kind of sort of growing up. Not too much, because I love Sera. I mean, she's fucking insane. That's why I love her. Anyway, this will expand the Storyline, and feature the Warden, and Hawke.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Age. I just made the characters that the Warden, the Inquisitor, and the Champion are in this story. I may also make other OC's or ever accept them.**_

In the mountains, there is a place. A place of peace. A place of dreams. A place of hope.

Hope itself is a wondrous, and dangerous thing. It is powerful, yet weak. Strong, yet malleable. It can make an idea become reality. A dream become a truth. And yet, it can also destroy. It can topple nations, decimate kingdoms. It can empower you, or destroy you like nothing else can.

The idea of hope is what the Inquisition was based on. The danger has passed, but the Inquisition remains vigilant, ready for anything. Well, almost anything...

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

An elven woman walked into Skyhold. She wore a tattered cloak, with a hood to conceal her identity. If anyone found out, they would mob her. She walked with regal grace, but remained on edge, anything could happen. And knowing her luck, the worst possible thing would happen.

She gazed up at the large building, the Inquisition's main building. It was a bit intimidating, but she had seen worse. She looked up and saw a hooded woman. She was standing at the edge of the railing on the outside of the building. She released a raven, before walking back inside. The elf smiled.

She walked forward, confidence in her posture, she closed her eyes and smiled... Until something slammed into her and she fell on the ground.

She glared at the person who ran into her, they had landed on top of her. It was a woman, another elf. With short blonde hair, and a scowl on her face.

"An elf. Probably pretty Elfy. Cute though." The blonde Elf said before getting up and running away towards the main building. The woman got up, and dusted herself off. She was still a bit sore.

She climbed the stairs leading to the courtyard, and smiled. She saw Elves, Dwarves, Humans, and even one Qunari all interacting. The Qunari was big, certainly the biggest she'd ever seen, and the strangest too. He had different horns than most Qunari.

She looked back at the building, and climbed the staircase leading to the main hall. She saw a Dwarf sitting at a table by the entrance, writing letters. But the thing that really caught her attention was the elf near the throne.

She was stunning. Short, dark red hair, pale skin. Bright green eyes, and a green vallaslin around one of her eyes. The Inquisitor. She had heard the tales, but none had mentioned this. Next to her was the blonde elf from earlier. Saying something, and throwing her arms in the air in agitation.

The woman lifted a brow and walked over to the dwarf, he had finished and was giving her a look. Like he might have recognized her.

"Why are you giving me that look?" The woman asked, and the dwarf smiled at her.

"Oh. Where are my manners, I'm Varric Tethras, at your service, and you are?" He asked with a look, and a glint in his eyes.

"Wondering how I get to the Spymaster..." She told him, and he smiled.

"I knew it! You're Kairi Mahariel aren't you?" Varric asked, already knowing the answer.

"What? How do you know that?" She asked suspicious of him, he smiled.

"Merrill told me all about you. So did Sister Nightingale. Don't worry, I won't tell, and I'll escort you to the Sister." Varric said getting up from his seat, and leading Kairi away, she spared one last glance at the Inquisitor, and the blonde elf, who was glaring at her and pointing. The Inquisitor gave her a look.

Varric lead them through a room, which had paintings of elven pictures, some of which were covered by cloth. They climbed some stairs to see man sitting at a table and reading. He didn't seem to notice them.

They walked past them, and to a door, where Varric stopped.

"She's right up there. When you're done you should find me, I'd like to ask you a few things for my latest book." Varric said, Kairi smiled at him.

"I'd be happy to help Varric. Thank you." Kairi said, Varric smiled at her and walked away. Kairi turned and climbed the stairs. She saw a desk, and multiple cages. She looked around and saw Leliana on her knees praying at an altar. Kairi smiled.

She walked forward quietly, and smirked mischievously, she wrapped her arms around Leliana's waist and smiled. Leliana gasped.

"Kairi?" She asked and turned to face the elf, who backed up slightly. Leliana saw her love and squealed with delight bringing her arms around her and falling on top of her, kissing, and laughing.

"How did you know it was me?" Kairi asked her love, she had come so far from when they first met. Leliana giggled, that was always a constant thing, Leliana's giggle.

"I know how loving you are when you touch me, I also prayed to the Maker that you would show up. And here you are." Leliana told her Warden proudly.

"I missed you so much Leliana... I thought about you every day, all day. I had to see my Bard." Kairi told her, Leliana giggled and kissed her.

They heard someone clear their throat and reluctantly pulled away to see Josephine glaring down at them.

"You two... What am I going to do with you two... Kairi, I apologize, but the Inquisitor needs Leliana in the War Room immediately." Josephine told them, Leliana pulled herself off of Kairi, and helped her Warden up.

"I will give you a proper welcome later." Leliana told Kairi with a smile, Kairi returned the gesture.

"Kairi, I would recommend you stay out of sight, until I can ensure that your presence won't cause... A distraction." Josephine said, Kairi nodded.

"Sounds good to me Josie. I'll just stay here." Kairi told the Antivan, who smiled and walked away with Leliana. Kairi sighed and walked over to Leliana's desk, she sat down and looked over her papers.

She remembered the letters she had received from the dwarf. Harding, was it? Yeah, that was it. One from the Inquisitor, and another from Leliana. It broke her heart to read it, the words, and the tears on the page. That's why she decided to come here as soon as she could. Sending a letter would not be enough to make sure Leliana was happy again.

Kairi sighed and relaxed, she leaned back and waited for Leliana to come back.

"Who are you?" She heard, and opened her eyes to see a boy standing there. He had come out of nowhere. He wore a hat that covered his head.

"Confusion, wandering, hero, cure... It's all too much." He muttered, Kairi glared at him, moving fast, she pulled out her dagger, and put it to his throat. "Wait!" He yelled.

"Who are you, and why were you in my head?" Kairi demanded, she was very nice, until she felt threatened.

"I wasn't inside your head, yet. And I don't want to be, it's too confusing in there, it hurts to think about. You're her aren't you? The one Leliana loves." He said, Kairi glared at him.

"I am. Who are you?" She had decided that he was not an immediate threat, but she still didn't want anyone inside her head.

"My name is Cole, I'm with the Inquisition. Ellie takes me out with her, on adventures, to stop the bad people. You remind me of her, and of Hawke, you're all Heroes." Cole said, Kairi took her blade away and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you Cole. I'm sorry for threatening you. I shouldn't have acted so careless." Kairi told him, he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have scared you. I'm still getting used to being around people. Varric helped me become more human, but I'm still not all the way there." He said before pausing, looking over his shoulder, as if he heard someone coming.

"I probably shouldn't be here, Leliana doesn't like for me to be in here while she's gone. She tells me I hurt the Inquisition, but I don't know how. All I do is release the birds, they don't like being in cages." He said, Kairi gave him a small smile, he was so innocent, yet not. "Goodbye." He said before vanishing.

Just then Leliana came back up the stairs, with a few papers, she had a determined look on her face. Kairi sat back down in the chair, watching as Leliana rolled the paper up, and tied it to the leg of a raven, before telling it a location and letting it fly away.

She walked over to Kairi and sat in her lap, the smaller elf winced.

"Be careful Leliana, I ache everywhere." Kairi said, Leliana smiled at her elven love. Leliana moved her legs to either side of Kairi and hugged her.

"I am so happy you are here..." Leliana whispered, she could already feel herself tearing up. Kairi wrapped her arms around her, and stroked her back.

"Me too, Leliana..." Kairi muttered, she hated it whenever Leliana cried.

"So..." Leliana said before pulling away to look at Kairi, who wiped her tears away. "Did you find it? The cure you were searching for?" Leliana wondered, Kairi pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you..." Kairi whispered, Leliana glared at her and pulled away, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You're not saying..." Leliana muttered, looking down, feeling the tears coming again. Kairi frowned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Leliana..." Kairi muttered, something in her voice made Leliana look at her. She moved her hands to Kairi's cheeks and held her firmly in place, glaring at her.

"You're lying." Leliana said, Kairi smiled at her. She tried to lean forward to kiss her, but Leliana held her in place.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I found a cure." Kairi told her, Leliana's eyes shined with delight, as she kissed her.

"I assume you have taken it right?" Leliana asked. Kairi smiled at her.

"I did the physical part of it, that's why I ache everywhere. But, there is another step. I have a serum to drink to finish off the process. That's why I came to you, I might pass out, and I only trust you." Kairi told her, Leliana smiled at her and kissed her.

"I will always be there for you." Leliana told Kairi, before humming. "When do you plan on taking the serum?" Leliana asked.

"I wanted to do it as soon as possible. Is that alright?" Kairi asked, Leliana smiled.

"Of course it is." Leliana said, smiling. "But let's get to my bedchambers first." Leliana told her in a husky voice. Kairi smiled at her.

Later in the Inquisitor's bedchambers two elves were relaxing after some rather... exhausting activities.

"I'm so... Tired..." Ellie muttered, the title of Inquisitor, and being the Herald of Andraste was tiresome. The only thing that kept her going was Sera.

"Being the Inquisitor now should be easy, I mean Corypheshit is dead." Sera said, Ellie looked at her.

"It's not like we can just disappear." Ellie told her, Sera shrugged.

"Why not? Just slip out at night. Just the two of us." Sera told her, before laughing. "Just kidding, you can't do that, people would be scared shiteless!" Sera yelled, Ellie sighed.

"Do you have to shout?"

"Yes." Sera answered, laughing some more. Ellie sighed. The door opened and Josephine walked in, looking at her clipboard.

"Inquisitor, I need to discuss, oh dear!" Josephine cried as she saw the two naked elves, Ellie blushed and pulled the covers over them.

"Sorry about that Josephine." Ellie apologized, Josephine cleared her throat.

"I really need to not interrupt people, first it was..." Josephine trails off, before regaining her composure. "Well, regardless, there are some issues I need to discuss with you, when you have a moment." Josephine said.

"I've got a moment now, what is it?" Ellie asked, Josephine looked at her papers on her board.

"First, there is the issue of Val Royeaux."

"What's happening in Val Royeaux?" Ellie asked her diplomat.

"There was a number of items stolen from the noble families, they are demanding that we look into it, their only lead was a small red package with a stolen necklace inside." Josephine explained, Ellie turned and threw a pointed look at Sera.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Did you know about this?" Ellie asked. Sera rolled her eyes.

"Pssh, no." Sera said quickly.

"Did you?"

"No."

"Sera..." Ellie warned, Sera sighed.

"Fine, I knew about it. Not everything though, they left a box, they're rather shite recruits if you ask me." Sera said, Ellie shook her head.

"Sera! You should have told me!" Ellie yelled, Sera frowned.

"It was funnier that way..." Sera muttered, feeling bad about causing Ellie distress. She loved her. She wasn't too Elfy, and she saved the world from Corypheshit.

"No it wasn't Sera, you cost the Inquisition resources it may not have. One of these days, I'm going to stop cleaning up after you." Ellie muttered, Sera looked away, with a scowl.

"I doubt soldiers would help much, our only option would be to send people to steal them back, as opposed to the idea as I am, I will get the others as soon as you are ready Inquisitor." Josephine told her.

"What are the other issues?" Ellie asked, Josephine looked on her board.

"Minor issues around Skyhold. I just need your approval to deal with them. I can explain them, or-"

"I'm sure you can fix them yourself Josephine, I trust your judgment, and you have my approval to act." Ellie told Josephine, who nodded and smiled at her.

"Of course Inquisitor, I will take my leave. Though, there is one issue pertaining to Leliana that should be addressed by you personally. Go see her to find out more, I have to fix these issues immediately." Josephine muttered, walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, and the door was closed Ellie glared at Sera, who avoided her gaze.

"So, I think I hear Varric calling me... Be right there Varric!" Sera yelled, trying to climb out of bed, but Ellie moved on top of her. "Oh Arse Piss!" Sera yelled, Ellie stammered for a moment, before focusing again.

"Sera, you can't be hiding things from me... And I can't hide things from you either..." Ellie said, Sera looked up at her, curious.

"What is it Shiny?" Sera asked, moving her hands to caress Ellie's cheeks.

"Don't get angry." Ellie warned. Sera's look turned into a glare, and she tightened her grip on her cheeks.

"Don't tell me it's an Elfy thing." Sera spat, Ellie glared at her.

"It is, and you are going to let me say it, or else." Ellie told her, Sera glared at her.

"You said you weren't going to be Elfy anymore!" Sera yelled, Ellie glared at her.

"I know what I said, but I'm about to tell you why I'm not 'Elfy' anymore." Ellie explained.

"This better be good." Sera muttered, Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I saw Mythal-"

"Stop, can't do it, no. La la la la!" Sera cried childishly as she stuck her fingers in her ears. Ellie glared down at her.

"Sera! You're being childish!" Ellie yelled, Sera glared up at her.

"You're lying!" Sera countered, Ellie shook her head and got off of Sera.

"Fine. If you won't hear me out, then just leave. I have work to do." Ellie told Sera, anger evident in her voice. Sera gave her a confused look.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sera asked incredulously. Ellie glared back at her.

"Not yet, I really do have work, and I'm done arguing. We can talk civilly when you've cooled down." Ellie told Sera, as she dressed. Sera just laid there giving Ellie a dumb look.

"Are you going to break up with me over this?" Sera asked, Ellie looked back at her, seeing the near heartbroken look on her face.

"Sera, I love you. I really do, but you have to learn to talk to me, not just ignore me and yell whenever you don't like something. I want this to work, but we have to work together." Ellie told her, Sera frowned.

"I... I'm sorry Ellie, I'll leave you alone..." Sera said suddenly, getting up and getting dressed, Ellie frowned.

"I'm sorry too Sera. I really do need to get to work. I want to talk about this later..." Ellie muttered, Sera walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Shiny. I love you..." Sera said, before leaving the room. Ellie frowned after her, and sighed.

"Love you too..." Ellie muttered, staring at the closed door, before sighing and going over to her desk.

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

Violet Hawke sighed as she saw the fortress of Weisshaupt in the distance, she had been travelling for days now, and just wanted to rest already. She shook her head and walked forward.

"Hawke!" Violet heard someone yell, she turned and looked to see as Elf running toward her, in white Dalish armor, and a dark blue scarf around her neck.

"Merrill? What are you doing here?" Hawke asked, Merrill frowned as she stood in front of Hawke.

"I missed you..." Merrill muttered, Hawke sighed, and pulled the petite elf into a hug, stroking her hair.

"I missed you too... But it's too dangerous for you to be here." Hawke told her, Merrill shook her head.

"I'm not leaving." Merrill said, Hawke looked at her strangely.

"Why? I don't want you getting hurt, I can't lose you." Hawke tried to reason with the elf, who just shook her head.

"I'm safer with you more than anywhere else, because you can protect me." Merrill said, Hawke frowned.

"I can't protect anything... I mean, look at what happened in Kirkwall, and my family... I couldn't even protect Stroud." Hawke said, looking down, Merrill shook her head.

"I believe in you ma vhenan..." Merrill whispered, Hawke sighed.

"Okay, you can come... But you stay beside me, do not wander off." Hawke ordered, her usually sarcastic voice becoming stern and serious.

"I will. I promise." Merrill said, she knew that Hawke just wanted to protect her, she just wanted her to be happy again, like she used to...

"How did you even find out about this?" Hawke asked her, Merrill looked up at her.

"Varric sent me a letter." Merrill answered, Hawke shook her head.

"Of course he did... You try to make sure the love of your life doesn't get killed and the dwarf makes sure that doesn't happen by sending a letter, classic Varric." Hawke muttered, Merrill smiled.

"So, why exactly are we going to Weisshaupt?" Merrill asked, Hawke looked at her.

"To inform the Grey Wardens about Corypheus, and the assault at Adamant." Hawke answered, Merrill nodded.

"Sounds important." Merrill commented, Hawke shrugged.

"Knowing our luck, they already know everything, and this is a wasted trip. Or you know, a good old demon to stop us." Hawke joked, Merrill shrugged.

"Whatever happens, you're with me." Merrill told Hawke lovingly, nuzzling into her neck, Hawke laughed at Merrill's sweet actions.

"That's right. And when were done here, we'll go and buy a house, and adopt some kids, and live happily ever after, or knowing my luck, kids that are possessed by demons." Hawke told Merrill, who smiled up at her.

"Are we really going to do that?"

"Do you want to do that?" Hawke asked, she was afraid of what Merrill would say, this was a spur of the moment thing.

"I do! Are we going to adopt elven kids?" Merrill asked, Hawke smiled at her.

"We'll do whatever you want to Merrill, I promise. Now let's go before the ground opens up and swallows us."

"Can that happen here?"

"Oh Merrill..." Hawke sighed before kissing her, and beginning to walk away, Merrill on her arm.

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

Kairi stretched, that was... Quite the activity to do when you we're so sore, plus it had been a long time since she had been with her Bard, who had fallen fast asleep.

She looked so peaceful like that. Kairi moved a strand of hair from her face, and Leliana smiled and muttered something about love in her sleep. Kairi smiled.

Kairi laid back down next to her Bard and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arm around Leliana, pulling her closer. Kairi kissed her forehead before closing her eyes.

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

Kairi stood at the edge of an abyss, staring across at the cloaked figure. He was standing on an altar. Lightning was crashing down all around him, as waved his weapon around, chanting something.

"All will be lost to you Warden, all will be lost to the world. It will be swallowed by the deepest darkness. Beyond all hope of redemption, while I am deemed a God! I will succeed where Corypheus failed! I will manipulate the world to my liking! The time of the Maker is over!" He yelled, before lightning struck where Kairi was standing and she fell down the abyss, into the darkness.

Her last thoughts were of Leliana. Her Bard, she had failed her. She was leaving her behind, they would never see each other again...

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

Kairi awoke with a scream, Leliana shot up and wrapped an arm around her. It was just like during the Fifth Blight where Kairi would have a dream about the Archdemon, or of Leliana dying.

"Shh, Shh. I'm here Kairi, I'm right here..." Leliana whispered as she stroked Kairi's hair and held her against her chest. Kairi just shut her eyes, so the tears would stop and tried to relax in Leliana's embrace. But she couldn't for the life of her get that voice out of her head.

She hadn't heard that voice in all her travels. It was cold, but strangely without emotion behind it. Like he did not truly care about anything.

While the two were in Leliana's room Sera was pacing around in hers, frustrated.

"I'm so stupid!" Sera yelled, as she kicked her wooden table. "I really am stupid..." She muttered as she fell on the ground rubbing her foot. Ellie walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, moving to Sera's side, and placing a hand on her back, Sera just shook her head.

"No, I'm not." Sera deadpanned. Ellie frowned and took her hand off of Sera's back.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I'm just going to leave." Ellie said, Sera looked up at her with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, I... I just don't know what to say, I love you. I just don't want you to be Elfy." Sera muttered, Ellie leaned down to look at her.

"I love you too Sera, but we have to talk about things. Maybe we could get a mediator, that way we can both say our side of things without the other getting mad." Ellie offered, Sera shrugged.

"If you think that will help, not that I'm smart enough to do that..." Sera muttered, Ellie frowned and sat on her knees, placing her hands on Sera's shoulders and kissing her.

"You're not stupid Sera, you're wonderful." Ellie told her, Sera huffed.

"No. You're wonderful, I'm just a stu-" Sera is cut off by Ellie kissing her again.

"Stop it." Ellie ordered, her voice turning firm. Sera sighed.

"Okay Shiny." Sera said, smiling at her, Ellie smiled.

"But I have to go see what Leliana's issue is, Josephine said it should be addressed personally..." Ellie said, standing up and stretching a bit, Sera stood up with her.

"Can I go with you? I've never actually seen how you deal with being the Inquisitor. And I want too..." Sera muttered, with a slight blush, Ellie smiled, and held out her hand.

"Sure you can. Come on." Ellie said, Sera smiled and kissed her, taking her hand, and letting Ellie lead her to Leliana's area.

The Spymaster was reading letters at her desk. An elf stood next to her, reading over her shoulder. Leliana looked more relaxed than ever.

"Leliana, I was told there was an issue involving you that I should deal with." Ellie said, Leliana, and the Elf looked up at her.

"Inquisitor, of course. Did Josie tell you?" Leliana asked, Ellie nodded. Leliana stood up, and put her arm around the Elf's shoulders.

"Leli-" The elf started but was silenced by Leliana putting a finger to her lips.

"Inquisitor, this is Kairi Mahariel, better known as the Hero of Ferelden, and my Love." Leliana introduced the former Warden. Ellie's eyes widened, along with Sera's.

"That's her! That stupid Elfy Elf I was telling you about! She bumped into me!" Sera yelled, Ellie glared at her, and tightened her grip, subtly telling Sera to shut it.

"I am honored you are here, but surprised. I expected you to be larger than life. But you're just... An Elf." Ellie muttered, Kairi smiled.

"That feeling is mutual. I may be the Hero of Ferelden, but it has been ten years since the Blight, much of my fame has passed to you, Herald of Andraste." Kairi said with a smile, Ellie nodded.

"Why is this an issue?" Ellie wondered, Kairi and Leliana exchanged a look.

"It might cause a riot. To have the Hero of Ferelden, and the Herald of Andraste under the same roof would cause a fuss, just like having the Champion of Kirkwall would have." Leliana explained, Ellie shrugged.

"Shouldn't Josephine take care of this? She's good at this sort of thing." Ellie said, Leliana nodded.

"She is currently, I would bet that she wanted you to be informed by me instead of through rumors. It is your stronghold after all." Leliana said. Ellie nodded.

"It is, but you are my advisors for a reason. I trust you, if that is all I have some more things to do. I plan on leaving for the Hinterlands soon." Ellie said, Leliana nodded.

"I understand. Harding should have a report for you. It is... Urgent." Leliana said, Ellie looked at her.

"What is it?" Ellie asked her, Leliana frowned.

"It is about the King of Ferelden. Alistair, he wishes to meet with you personally now that he is free. He was a good friend of mine once, you should hear what he has to say, it could help the Inquisition greatly." Leliana explained, Kairi looked at her.

"Alistair? Leliana, can we talk for a moment?" Kairi asked, Leliana nodded, the two left the room for the balcony.

"What is it?" Leliana asked, Kairi had a twisted look on her face, she was afraid to ask, she had just gotten back to Leliana.

"I want to go with Ellie, I have some things that Alistair should know, also, I have a spare dose of serum that he could take." Kairi said, Leliana smiled sadly.

"Always looking out for your friends. You should go, it would be good for you to see him again I'm sure. I did not tell Ellie. It would break her heart, but he doesn't trust her. He wishes to interrogate her beforehand, I cannot allow that. I was actually planning on having Harding do this, but you are much more capable." Leliana told Kairi who nodded.

"So, are you okay with this? I don't want to leave you after just getting here." Kairi muttered, Leliana hugged her.

"I am okay Kairi, I just want to make sure you are." Leliana told her, Kairi smiled.

"Always looking out for me huh?" Kairi said, Leliana giggled.

"Someone needs to. We should get back, I don't trust Sera around my things. She tried to place a trip wire by my desk, I caught her." Leliana said, Kairi laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Kairi asked her, Leliana giggled.

"I placed a tripwire in her doorway. But it sadly got the Inquisitor, not Sera." Leliana said, before they returned to the room.

"So, are we ready to go?" Ellie asked, looking a bit flustered, she was blushing terribly over something Sera did to her while they were gone.

"Yes, and Kairi will accompany you. Alistair should be more welcoming, she is the one who put him on the throne after all." Leliana said, Ellie nodded.

"Not that he appreciated it at the time..." Kairi muttered.

"I'd be honored to have you accompany me Kairi." Ellie said, Kairi smiled at her, kissing Leliana before going to her room to grab her sword, and armor. Leliana turned to Ellie with a firm glare.

"If she gets hurt at all, then I will not forgive you. I will leave the Inquisition over this. My loyalties lie with her." Leliana warned. Ellie nodded, because she knew she was serious.

"I understand Leliana." Ellie said calmly, Leliana's look hardened further.

"No. You don't. I lost her for years, not knowing whether or not she was safe. The last thing I want is for her to be away from me, but Alistair could be valuable support for the Inquisition. I am willing to put my personal feelings aside this once." Leliana told Ellie, who nodded.

"Okay Leliana, I respect that."

"You have no idea how it feels..." Leliana muttered as Kairi came back into the room, humming an old elvish song of courage. Something she learned from Leliana. The former Bard smiled fondly at her Love.

"We can leave whenever. Cassandra should be waiting with Dorian by the gate." Ellie said, she had told Cassandra to get her armor ready, she was happy to help.

"I'm ready now. I love you Leliana." Kairi said, kissing Leliana, when she turned around, Leliana threw Ellie a nasty glare, shaking her head. Ellie wasn't going to say a thing about it to Kairi, Sera however would need to be watched.

"Let's go then Kairi. We should be back within the week." Ellie said, before leaving with Sera and Kairi. Kairi finished her song and Ellie, and Sera felt a strange wave of courage fall over them, making them stronger.

"What as that?" Sera asked, looking around, Kairi smiled at her.

"An old elvish fairy tale, Leliana taught it to me long ago. I sing it every time I go out." Kairi said, Sera laughed.

"That's stupid." She said, Ellie glared at her.

"I think it's really sweet Kairi, I'd love to hear it some time." Ellie said, Sera rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going ahead, at least Dorian doesn't talk about stupid Elfy shite." Sera said, before running off. Ellie stared after her, with a frown, Kairi looked at her.

"What exactly is _'Elfy'_?" Kairi asked, Ellie sighed.

"It's Sera's idea of supporting anything Elven. Especially the Dalish, or the Creators." Ellie explained, Kairi looked at her.

"Why though? What problem does she have with the Dalish? I know they can be a bit difficult at times, and they don't always make the best arguments for their cause…" Ellie muttered, remembering the Dalish she'd dealt with as a Warden, with that short sighted fool of a Keeper Zathrian.

"She's never gone into detail." Ellie told her, Kairi shook her head.

"I believe in the Creators. Leliana believes in the Maker, we combined our beliefs. Maybe they could both be true?" Kairi offered, Ellie nodded.

"After everything I've seen, it very well could be. Is it true that Morrigan traveled with you?" Ellie asked, Kairi nodded.

"Yes it is. Why, is she still causing trouble?" Kairi asked, remembering her _'sister'_.

"Not too much, she left just a little while ago. With her son. The point is that… I met her mother and… This is going to sound crazy, but she is Mythal." Ellie said, Kairi stopped, and just stared at her.

"Really? So, back then I killed… Oh, Creators…" Kairi muttered, Ellie looked at her.

"You killed Flemeth?" Ellie asked, Kairi shrugged.

"I thought I did, but at the same time… I knew I didn't I guess, Morrigan said it was unlikely she was gone forever, is she really Mythal?" Kairi asked, Ellie nodded.

"That's right. Morrigan said that she was indeed telling the truth. I was shocked. Everything I knew… Was it all a lie? Are the Creators really just powerful demons from the Fade? Solas said they were spirits, but I disagree. The only thing to come out of the Fade are demons." Ellie told her, Kairi shrugged.

"I met a Spirit of Justice once. He was… Different. He seemed to like me well enough though. Spirits are in the Fade, just… out numbered by demons. Many people are quick to think negative things, not so much the opposite." Kairi explained, Ellie nodded.

"That makes sense." Ellie muttered as they came up to Cassandra, Dorian, and Sera. The latter of which looked angry.

"Who is this?" Cassandra asked, wary of Kairi.

"This is Kairi Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden." Ellie introduced, Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Oh? And how did you find this place?" Cassandra asked, a glare forming on her face. If Leliana had kept this a secret from her…

"A letter was sent a few weeks back, it reached me, and Harding left me a map when she left for Skyhold, in case I would follow." Kairi explained, Cassandra's glare deepened.

"Really, did she now?" Cassandra asked in a low tone of voice. Ellie sighed.

"It all worked out right? Now we have two great heroes! And of course a devilishly handsome Tevinter Mage." Dorian said with a smirk, holding out his hand. "My name is Dorian, one of the few good mages of Tevinter." He introduced, Kairi shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Dorian." Kairi said politely, he smiled at her before directing his attention to Ellie.

"Are we going to get a move on, or just root ourselves into the ground right here?" Dorian asked, Sera snickered.

"Like all those stupid dead Elfy Elves in the Emerald Graves…" She snickered, everyone glared at her. "It's their fault." She muttered, Ellie shook her head.

"Don't worry Sera, we'll have plenty of time to talk about what you just said." Ellie told her, Sera glared at the ground.

"Fuck!" She yelled. Dorian smirked at her.

"Always under the watchful authority of the Inquisitor I see." Dorian told her, with a smile, she glare at him and stuck her tongue out. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"We should really get moving, come on." Ellie said, before striding forward. Kairi, and the others followed her lead.

They arrived in the Hinterlands after a few days of traveling, Harding greeted them at a camp she gave a small smile to the Inquisitor.

"Your worship, glad you're here." Harding greeted, Ellie smiled down at her, Sera was at her side. She had been reprimanded for what she had said, and she had been pouting ever since. Well, in her mind she wanted to find a way to make it up to Ellie, but how?

"Harding, anything interesting I should know?" Ellie asked, Harding shrugged.

"Other than a King waiting for you in Redcliff, no." Harding answered, Ellie nodded, and smiled at the dwarf. Sera got an idea, a crazy idea. So crazy that it might just work…

"Harding, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Sera asked, Harding gave her an unsure look but nodded. The two walked off where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What is it?" Harding asked, Sera bit her lip. Best to just come out and say it.

"Would you want to have a threesome with me and Ellie?" Sera asked, Harding stammered, and stared up at her dumbly. Sera knew that Ellie thought the dwarf was adorable, she had noticed them flirting, and Sera had thought it over. Sometimes relationships need a little spice. In Sera's mind it was the best she could give to Ellie.

"Wait what?" Harding asked, not sure if she heard Sera correctly. Sera nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Threesome! Me you, and Shiny! How 'bout it?" Sera asked, Harding stammered. She wanted to agree but this was the Inquisitor, and… Sera. Harding thought the Inquisitor was beautiful sure, but she wasn't totally sure about this.

"I… I…" Harding stammered, as Ellie walked up to them.

"Are you two ready? We need to go. Cassandra is threatening to ring your neck if you hold us up any longer." Ellie told Sera, who looked to Harding, who had a dark red blush on her face.

"Okay, then you answer… Would you want to have a threesome with me and Harding?" Sera asked, Ellie stared at her.

"Sera, are you serious?" Ellie asked, Sera nodded, Ellie gave her an unsure look. "You said you didn't share and quite frankly neither do I." Ellie told Sera, who frowned.

"I know, but I just… I want to say I'm sorry, and I know you find Harding all cute, and stuff." Sera muttered, Ellie smiled at her, before kissing her cheek.

"You're trying to apologize?" Ellie asked, in a sweet voice, Sera nodded with a frown, Ellie kissed her cheek again. "That's sweet babe. I'm up for it, that is, if you and Harding are." Ellie said, surprising both Sera, and Harding.

"Really? Because I'm not joking…" Sera muttered, both of the elves looked at Harding, who smiled awkwardly at them.

"You up for it Harding?" Ellie asked, Harding blushed deeper, if possible.

"Well, I… I…I'm honored… Um… Okay! To be honest… I think you're both really pretty, and stuff…" Harding muttered awkwardly, Ellie laughed.

"So, when are doing it?" Sera asked, Harding perked up.

"Oh, we're picking the time now?" Harding asked.

"No! We need to get moving!" Cassandra interrupted, causing Ellie, Sera, and Harding to jump in surprise.

"Okay, we'll discuss it on the way then, come on." Ellie said, walking forward, Cassandra followed her. Sera followed after Cassandra, and Harding after her. Kairi was walking alongside Harding.

"Hi!" Harding chirped from beside Kairi, who smiled at her.

"Hello Harding." Kairi greeted happily, Harding smiled up at her.

"You know, you're really pretty." Harding said, Kairi smiled at her.

"Thank you, so are you. But I doubt she would appreciate me saying that." Kairi said, Harding tilted her head.

"Oh really? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with somebody." Harding said, Kairi nodded.

"It's best to not anger her, she can be scary…" Kairi muttered, Harding looked at her.

"Who is she?" Harding asked, Kairi smiled at her.

"Leliana." Kairi answered, and Harding's smile dropped into a look of horror.

"I just hit on my boss's lover… She's going to kill me isn't she…" Harding muttered, Kairi laughed.

"Don't worry Harding, I'm sure Ellie and I will protect you." Kairi told her, Harding smiled at her. They neared the village of Redcliff, Kairi smiled and rushed forward, eager to see the village she saved so long ago, and to see her dear old friend…

**_Fuck that was a long chapter, one of my longest of all. But it was a introductory chapter, subsequent chapters wont quite be this long. I couldnt handle it. Expect something around half the size of this in a normal chapter. Sera's voice is hard to pin down, so she's probably OOC somewhat, but this is my story, and I'll tell it how I please, let me know your thoughts on the matter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it. Drop a review if you like it, hate it, whatevs. Later taters!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Love

_**Hey, you lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Fuck it took a while. But I think it turned out rather well. I hope you enjoy, and just want to point out, I'm a dialogue heavy writer. I focus more on emotions, rather than fight scenes. If I did an action story it would be more akin to Ellie and Sera hiding behind a rock talking while someone else killed all the bad guys. Not good at action, but I always try my best. So enjoy lovely readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Dragon Age, or Yuuki, or Mothers Rosario.**_

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

_**Days before final battle-**_

Ellie sighed. It had been a long meeting, but they finally had a plan on how to deal with Corypheus. She was tired, and haggard. First dealing with Morrigan, her mother, and Keiran in the fade, and then the War Room debates. She just wanted to lay down, and rest.

She opened her door, bringing a hand to her hair and sighing, she ended up messing her hair up, out of its usual style of being parted down the middle, but she could care less at this point. She closed her eyes, and heard something. Someone was crying.

Ellie opened her eyes and looked around. Finding the source of the noise to be the elf sitting on her bed, with her knees to her chest. She hadn't noticed Ellie yet, and just continued to cry. Ellie gave her a sad look and walked over to her bed.

"Sera? Are you alright?" Ellie asked, Sera glared up at her, stopping her crying for the moment.

"What? No. I'm not, I'm scared! I hate it, I hate Coryphyshit! I hate that stupid mark on your hand too! Love you though, hate all this, hate that I love you sometimes, yeah? It's all too fucking complicated, and I hate complicated!" Sera cried, Ellie frowned.

"I understand Sera, I don't like any of this either, I just want it to end." Ellie told her, sitting next to her, Sera shook her head.

"Not if you die! It won't be worth it if you die! Do you know what I'd do, after making them pay? I'd kill myself, I can't imagine my life without you, I won't!" Sera yelled, Ellie frowned.

"I won't die." Ellie reassured her, Sera shook her head.

"Can't promise that, Varric said you can't make it out alive, yeah? Makes sense, big scary tevinter God monster with a Dragon, or a small little elf with a green thing on her face? No, don't want to think about that shite." Sera muttered, burying her head again. Ellie frowned.

"What if you're beside me?" Ellie asked, Sera frowned.

"Hate that sometimes. You are so sweet, can't think of any place I'd rather be, but I don't want to see Corypheshit, or that Dragon. Don't want to follow you, too scary, fucked up part is that I would follow you anywhere." Sera said, Ellie smiled.

"I understand if you don't want to come. It's going to be dangerous." Ellie muttered, falling back on the bed, Sera shook her head.

"Stupidest thing you've said yet, stupider than all that shite about me being an elf like you. I'm not like you, but I like you, fuck, I love you..." Sera muttered, Ellie smiled.

"You sure say that a lot Sera." Ellie said, Sera glared down at her.

"Of course I do! This is serious Shiny, I'm serious here, but are you? I don't want this to end, I couldn't take it..." Sera said, Ellie leaned up, close to her face.

"Of course I am Sera, I love you." Ellie said firmly, Sera frowned.

"Would you still feel that way if I wasn't an Elf? If I were a Dwarf, or a Human, or a... Woof, Qunari. Cause I'd love you no matter what, especially if you were a big sexy qunari yeah?" Sera said, Ellie looked down. She knew Sera had a preference, she hoped it was just primal, and not something more.

"Sera, I love you. Not that you're an Elf. If you recall I don't like Elfy things. Never have, I mean the forest was nice and all, but I couldn't be myself." Ellie muttered, Sera tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Who else could you be?" Sera asked, Ellie smiled sadly at her.

"A female elf, who loves other females, not exactly a 'true' elf. Despite being Dalish. True elves are supposed to help the population, because apparently they're all dying. I've never been attracted to males, so I'm not a true elf. I do like the ears however." Ellie told Sera, reaching to massage an ear, Sera purred.

"Creepy how it does that to me yeah, makes me purr like a kitten, like your little kitten, make me keep doing that yeah? Feels good, wonder if you can purr, and how loud I can make it." Sera said, before grabbing one of Ellie's ears, she ended up squeezing it, Ellie screamed.

"That hurt!" Ellie cried, Sera frowned and kissed her ear, nibbling on it slightly. Ellie shut her eyes.

"Shh, Shiny, I can make it all better..." Sera said. Ellie melted into her lovers embrace.

**_-Hope and Destruction-_**

**_Present Time-_**

"Leliana, I- what are you doing?" Josephine asked the Spymaster, who was currently in her quarters, grabbing certain things, and discarding others.

"Packing. My time with the Inquisition is at an end Josie, I just want to be with my Love. I don't care about anything else." Leliana told her earnestly, Josephine frowned at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand your urgency, but the Inquisition still needs you." Josephine said, Leliana shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. Not anymore, Corypheus is dead, the Divine's murder has been solved, everything is like it was before, but this time I won't leave her side. I told you before Josie, once this was over I would not leave her again. We both want a life of peace, in our love, nothing else. She is no longer a Warden, and no longer carries the taint, we are free to live the rest of our lives together." Leliana explained, Josephine frowned.

"I was hoping you had changed your mind, but... I shouldn't have, you never have in the past. Who will take over for you, the Inquisition needs a person to run it's spy network." Josephine said, Leliana frowned.

"I do not know, I would have trusted this position to Harding, but she seems unfit, like she would rather follow than lead... I will wait until Kairi is back until I leave, regardless." Leliana said, Josephine frowned.

"Sadly, I have anticipated this... I actually have someone here who could take over with ease. She is ready, willing and able. I believed you should screen her for the position personally however, would you like me to bring her in?" Josephine asked, Leliana shook her head.

"I will address her in my tower, best not let her see my... Personal things." Leliana said, referring to the many gifts Kairi had given her, scattered around the room. There was a lot of them, Kairi was very sweet.

"Very good, I will send her up then, but she can be a little... Strange at times, just be prepared for any reaction." Josephine said, walking out of the room, Leliana frowned, and pulled out a necklace with a heart, she put it around her neck, and left the room. Feeling slightly better with her necklace securely around her neck.

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

"It looks... Different from what I remember." Kairi said, Harding shrugged.

"It's certainly gotten bigger." Harding said, Sera snorted, and Dorian smirked.

"I've heard that one before." He said, Sera laughed out loud.

"Right, yeah! Funny words, not that I like that, much prefer myself the Inquisitor, or a sexy qunari, maybe both..." Sera muttered, Ellie sighed, and glared back at her.

"Sera, I thought we talked about this?" Ellie asked, Sera frowned.

"Sorry if I like a little strength to my woman, instead of a bony little elf." Sera said, Ellie looked forward with a frown, blinking several times as her eyes burned. Cassandra noticed, and glared at Sera.

"That is enough Sera, I will hear no more of it." Cassandra snapped, the elf shrugged. Kairi moved forward, next to Cassandra.

"Are you the right-hand?" Kairi asked, Cassandra nodded.

"I am, why, what did Leliana tell you?" Cassandra asked, Kairi smiled.

"She spoke highly of you, saying how you helped to keep the Divine safe, I'm glad you're here, most people haven't known Leliana for too long, I hope you helped her through this hard time." Kairi said, Cassandra nodded.

"Of course, it was a difficult time for all of us, but thanks to the Inquisitor, we pulled through. We honestly would have all died without her. But, I cannot help but wonder, if we had found you, maybe she would not have been ripped away from her life to be here." Cassandra said, Ellie frowned.

"Wasn't taking me away from much, I was a pariah. The Keeper sent me away to make sure I couldn't corrupt any of the new girls, and boy, I sure would have. In a heart beat." Ellie said, with a smirk, Sera glared up at her, and shook her head.

"You tried to find me? Leliana told me she would ensure I would remain hidden." Kairi said, Cassandra shook her head.

"Oh She did?" Cassandra asked, her anger growing, Kairi nodded.

"Was I not supposed to tell you that? You seem angry, and Leliana said you could be rather frightening, and explosive." Kairi said, Cassandra scoffed at her.

"I am not explosive! I react according to the actions around me!" Cassandra defended, Kairi shrugged, and skipped forward to the boats that would take them to the castle, she frowned.

"We really have to take boats? Lame, I've got a better idea, blast from the past, come on!" Kairi exclaimed, energetically as she ran off towards a nearby windmill. The others just stared after her. Ellie remembering Leliana's warning took off after her, Sera followed her, Dorain followed them, Harding looked unsure up at Cassandra. She sighed.

"At least you are smart enough to stay with me, come on." Cassandra said, getting in the boat, Harding shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm just not as fast as them. Bad because I'm supposed to be a scout, but I'm fast with a bow!" Harding exclaimed, getting in the boat, Cassandra shook her head with a small smile.

Kairi had arrived at the familiar windmill with a large smile on her face. Ellie and the others caught up to her.

"Why did you do that?" Ellie asked, Kairi smiled mischiveously at her, ever since coming to Redcliff she had been feeling more like her old self.

"During the Blight, me, Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan snuck into the castle through the Windmill. Path should still be open." Kairi said, Ellie nodded.

"Leliana did say she knew a secret path into the castle, this must be what she meant." Ellie said, Kairi smiled.

"Course it was, I'm always on her mind, as she is mine... Lets go!" Kairi yelled, running into the windmill, the others followed.

Once they got into the castle, they heard someone yelling.

"Where is the Inquisitor?" They heard Alistair yell, Kairi and the others moved quick, watching the scene.

"They'll be here! Be patient!" Cassandra yelled, Alistair rolled his eyes.

"I am being patient! You think I'm not being patient, I have my patient pants on today!" Alistair yelled, Kairi shook her head, and moved forward silently, until she was behind him.

"Attack hug!" She yelled as she jumped on his back, he yelled and fell down. Kairi landed on top of him, with a smile.

"You came swooping in out of nowhere! Swooping is bad Kairi!" He yelled, before blinking and looking at her. "Kairi!" He yelled they both stood up, and he spun his old friend around, laughing joyfully.

"Ali, put me down!" Kairi complained, Alistair smiled, and put her down. Kairi dusted herself off.

"Leliana would kill you if she saw me manhandled like that... She might have, there aren't any black birds here right?" Kairi asked, Harding shook her head.

"I was to be her correspondence. No birds, just me!" Harding said happily, Kairi nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Alistair asked curiously, Kairi looked to Ellie.

"Came with Ellie, or the Inquisitor. Wait, that's not what I meant, I didn't come with her, I came with- you know what I'm just gonna shut up now." Kairi muttered, blushing terribly, Alistair just smiled and looked at Ellie, who was amused by the two.

"Ah, the Inquisitor, I really am sorry for our last meeting, I had... A lot to deal with recently, and you caught me on a bad day, normally, I'm cheerful, handsome, and witty." Alistair said, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Sure Al, way to sound like a true arrogant king." Kairi muttered, Alistair shook his head.

"I was trying to sound like I know what I'm doing on a daily basis." He muttered, Kairi shook her head.

"Can we get these negotiations under way please?" Cassandra asked, Alistair smiled.

"Way I see it, there's not much to negotiate, just sign the papers, and you'll have my support. I personally don't care if you sign them, but certain people demand it." Alistair muttered, Ellie stepped forward.

"Give me the papers, after Corypheus I just want to relax if that's alright." Ellie said, Alistair smiled.

"Of course! I felt the same way after old Archie attacked Denerim..." Alistair muttered, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"So, just sign all these?" Ellie asked, looking at the large stack of papers. Alistair nodded.

"Yes. Sign here, here, initial here, here, and here. Sign there, also there, and another right there. Three more signatures on this page, and the last pages just sign once." Alistair said, as he pointed to various places in the stack, he handed it to Ellie, and she nearly fell down. "They demanded I memorize that..." Alistair muttered.

"Oh, Ali, there's something I need to talk to you about, it's about the taint." Kairi said, Alistair frowned and nodded gravely.

"Alright. You sign those, we'll be talking of imminent death over there." Alistair said, walking away with Kairi. Once they were out of ear shot they turned to each other.

"Let me say, you look different." Kairi said, Alistair nodded.

"Don't we all?" He asked, Kairi smiled.

"Anyway, I... I don't have the taint anymore. No trace of it left in my blood." Kairi said, Alistair looked at her wide eyed.

"How? That's amazing, but how?" Alistair asked, Kairi smiled and pulled out a vial.

"This. You should take it when you get home, to be safe. There's also a physical aspect of it, here's the instructions." Kairi said, handing a scroll to Alistair along with the vial. "I figured a King wouldn't want to die from the Calling early. Don't know if it clears that fertility issue up, I won't have kids anyway, well, me and Leliana were planning on adopting a few, but that's beside the point." Ellie said, he smiled broadly at her.

"I'm glad you two are still together, and congratulations on the whole kids thing." Alistair said, Kairi smiled at him.

"Thanks Ali, but be sure to take that. I care about you, we both do. I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't, and Leliana wouldn't have let me." Kairi said, Alistair nodded.

"I plan on it, don't worry Kairi. But how are you feeling honestly, and when did you get back?" Alistair asked, Kairi smiled at him.

"I'm fine, be happier if I was with Leliana at the moment, but things will be perfect soon... Oh, but I got back in Ferelden about a week ago... Also, another thing. The last thing, also, the most troubling thing..." Kairi muttered, Alistair gave her a curious look.

"What is it?" He asked, Kairi sighed.

"I had a dream, a vision, like in the Blight, but it was different. There was a man, with a cold, and uncaring voice. Truly frightening. He seemed to command lightning, but he had a sword. He said that he would succeed where Corypheus failed... If you hear a truly heartless voice like his... You'll know, execute him on the spot. I suspect he is not a figment of my imagination, and that he can succeed." Kairi said, Alistair frowned.

"If this has got you this worried we must be facing the true end of the world... I will notify my guardsmen. Thank you, and if you are ever in trouble, or Leliana, come to Denerim. We will protect you, I promise." Alistair said, Kairi smiled at him.

"Thank you. Now, we should get back." Kairi said, Alistair nodded, and they returned to the throne room. Ellie had finished signing the papers.

"Doom and gloom over with?" She asked, Kairi smiled.

"I sure hope so. Are we done, I really want to get back to Leliana." Kairi said, with an excited tone.

"You sound like an obedient puppy." Dorian commented, Kairi glared at him.

"I'm sorry, if my complete and utter adoration for the love of my life is a problem for you. I just want to get back to the one person in this world who matters most." Kairi said, Dorian put up his hands in mock defense.

"I apologise. Though you should consider distancing yourself, a little doubt never hurt." Dorian said, Kairi glared at him.

"I would never doubt Leliana, or any shade of my complete love for her." Kairi snapped, Dorian rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to criticize, just be realistic."

"Me and Leliana have been together for ten fucking years, how are we not in complete true love, there is no reason to doubt it, so back off." Kairi snapped, before she stormed off. Alistair frowned after her, before looking at Dorian.

"She's always been fiercely defensive of her relationship with Leliana, don't take it personally. She's even bit my head off a few times." Alistair said, Dorian shrugged.

"It's unhealthy for a person to have that kind of devotion to any cause." He said, Cassandra glared at him.

"What is unhealthy about Love, and devotion to your lover?" Cassandra asked, with a glare, Dorian frowned.

"Getting too close can kill you if they're killed." Dorian muttered, glancing at Ellie, who glared at him.

"Got a problem?" Ellie asked, Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, let us get moving please, I am sorry... This castle brings out the worst in me, unhealthy memories about the world being torn asunder." Dorian said, Ellie nodded, recalling their time in the future.

"Well, if that is all I needed to do, we will leave." Ellie said, Alistair smiled at her.

"You should come to Denerim some time, I'd gladly welcome you, maybe even throw a large parade throughout town." Alistair said, Ellie smiled.

"We just might your highness." Ellie said before turning and walking away, Sera skipped to her side.

"I hope your fingers aren't too tired from all that signing you had to do." Sera said, Ellie smiled at her.

"I would never be too tired for that." Ellie said, Sera giggled.

"Better not be, would be a real shame." Sera said, they left the castle and entered Redcliff village. Kairi was sitting atop a building waiting for them.

"How did you get up there?" Ellie asked, Kairi smiled.

"I'm resourceful." She answered lazily. Ellie nodded.

"Well, we're leaving now..." Ellie muttered awkwardly, Kairi shook her head.

"Not yet, there's some people blocking the gates. They are probably waiting for you. Probably assassins." Kairi explained. Ellie nodded.

"Then lets go take care of them. I think you should stay back though..." Ellie suggested, Kairi laughed out loud, and leaped down, landing nimbly on her feet.

"Fat chance, I've been dying for a fight. Lets go." Kairi said, before rushing off, with a large smile on her face, she loved fighting. The others chased her, but she was faster than all of them.

She arrived at the entrance and stopped, to stare at the men blocking that gate. There were eleven total, she smiled, and drew her sword.

"Look at this bitch, she's that washed up hero right? The old Hero of Ferelden?" One of the men laughed, Kairi glared at him.

"Washed up? Please!" Kairi said before rushing forward, faster than they could see, she impaled one man. Glaring at another, before she tore through the man to stab the other in the throat. She moved quickly, one move leading to another, as she killed all eleven men with ease. The others saw the entire thing, but couldn't move fast enough to help.

Kairi smiled and waved her sword, around, before holding it in front of her, she turned her head and smiled.

"That moves called Mothers Rosario, I learned it from a swordswoman named Yuuki." Kairi informed the group, about her eleven strike combo.

"That was the fastest swordsmanship I have ever seen... I have heard the stories, but nothing that matches that..." Cassandra said in complete awe, Kairi smiled proudly and sheathed her sword.

"I use a style that has died out. Well, almost died out. There are few who can use a sword while keeping their speed as I do." Kairi explained. Ellie tilted her head.

"Are you trained like a rogue?" Ellie asked, Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. In the old style though, when I began training rogues could do almost anything... You though, you're stuck with that bow, or maybe some daggers if you prefer. Sucks to be you..." Kairi trailed off, looking around the others looked at her strangely.

No one could react fast enough to what happened next. One second Kairi was standing there, and the next there was a blade stuck in her ribs as she fell to the ground. They looked around but saw no one.

"What just happened?" Cassandra yelled drawing her sword, and shield. Ellie ran forward, Sera followed her. Kairi was on the ground writhing in pure agony as the blood drained from her.

"Make it stop! Please! It hurts, it burns!" Kairi yelled as She failed around, Dorian ran up to her.

"She's been poisoned." Dorian said softly, Ellie looked to him horrified.

"Can you save her?" Ellie asked, Dorian looked unsure.

"I have potions, but unless she gets that poison out, there's nothing that will save her." Dorian muttered sadly, Ellie stared at the hero.

"In my bag I have a solvent for poison! Get it please!" Kairi yelled, her voice sounding strained, and panicked. Ellie reached into her bag and pulled out a vial with a bright blue liquid in it. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Is this it?" Ellie asked, holding the potion in front of her face, Kairi looked at it and nodded.

"Just pour it on the wound... Hurry please..." Kairi muttered, before she passed out. Ellie poured the liquid on the wound after pulling the knife out. The would healed shut, and Kairi writhed on the ground for a few minutes before a silver liquid dripped from her open mouth.

"I will take her." Cassandra said, she had sheathed her sword, and was watching Kairi writhe on the ground. She picked her up, Dorian put his finger to the silver liquid and examined it, before placing some in a vial.

"I will examine this once we get back to Skyhold. Never seen anything like it before." Dorian muttered, Sera rolled her eyes.

"A person almost died, and you're worried about some stupid killing liquid?" Sera asked, Dorian nodded.

"Lets just get back to Skyhold. Something tells me Leliana won't be happy about this..." Cassandra said, Ellie looked down.

_**-Hope and Destruction-**_

_**Skyhold-**_

"What happened to her? I swear I am going to kill you, and whoever did this, I warned you!" Leliana yelled, she currently had Ellie pinned against a wall, with a dagger to her throat.

"I couldn't stop it Leliana! It all happened too fast!"

"I don't care! I warned you! She is my love, and the fact that she faced any pain while she was under your watch... Is unforgivable. Leave, I do not wish to see you again." Leliana said, as she shoved Ellie away, glaring at her. Ellie stumbled away, and passed Cassandra, who was on her way to visit Leliana.

Cassandra looked at Leliana who was sitting at her desk, staring down at it. Cassandra glared at her, and slammed her hand on the desk, Leliana just looked at her, with a glare.

"What do you want? You were there, no? Why did you not protect her?" Leliana asked, Cassandra glared at her.

"Leliana, you lied to me. You've been lying this entire time. You knew where she was all along."

"No, I didn't. I told you she was gone, and she was. Where exactly she was, I did not know, only that she was out of our reach."

"You had Harding deliver messages to her!"

"Once I found out where she was, the Inquisitor was here. You didn't need her, and I would not bring her into this. She deserves peace, something you cannot offer, you failed to protect her. How dare you accuse me of lying, of all people I did not expect this from you." Leliana said, Cassandra frowned.

"I apologize. I know how you must have felt. You were trying to protect the one you love." Cassandra said, Leliana frowned and looked at her desk.

"I'm leaving Cassandra. I already have a replacement. She is capable." Leliana said, Cassandra looked at her in surprise.

"Who is she?" Cassandra asked, Leliana handed her a paper, explaining the woman's background.

"I must go, excuse me." Leliana said, before rushing out of her office, and towards her bed chambers. She opened the door to see Kairi lying on the bed, fast asleep. Leliana walked over to the bed, and sat next to her. Moving some hair from her face. Kairi would usually smile, but she didn't, she only shivered. Leliana frowned as tears came to her eyes, she laid down to stare at Kairi's pained face.

"I hate seeing you like this..." Leliana whispered, before pressing closer to her, and wrapping an arm around her. She kissed Kairi like it would be the last time she would be able to...

_**Hope you enjoyed guys! And Happy Holidays! I don't know when the next update will come, but I will try to make it soon guys. Again, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to tell me your thoughts. Also, Korrasami is a fucking thing. Happy about that. Progressive right! Holy dick in my eye socket when I heard that I was happy. I'll stop rambling now... Later beautiful readers!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage?

_**Hey people! This is Hope and Destruction, I am your humble author, welcome! So, work on this has slowed, but once I finish out Love and Death, or Death and Love as it's moved into the second stage of the story. I will be able to work on this at a faster pace, though I am still working on my Skyrim story, and may begin one about Legend of Korra.**_

_**Speaking of Legend of Korra, I am on a forum with some friends of mine. RolePlay thing. Called Into the Abyss. So, if you are a fan of Legend of Korra, feel free to cum down and join us.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Age, or Legend of Korra.**_

**-Hope and Destruction-**

**-Weisshaupt Fortress. Present-**

"Merrill is going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it." Violet was facing a demon, the fear demon from the fade. It had been haunting her ever since.

"You aren't real!" Violet yelled, the demon laughed. Merrill appeared, and the demon grabbed her and lifted her above It's head.

"Hawke!" Merrill yelled, as the Demon brought her down and snapped her spine in half, Hawke screamed and woke up.

-Hope and Destruction-

"Ma vhenan? What's wrong?" Merrill asked, Violet shook her head.

"It's nothing Merrill, just a bad dream. Go back to bed." Violet said, kissing Merrill on the forehead. The elf smiled and closed her eyes. Violet sighed.

"I love you..." Merrill whispered, Violet smiled, and kissed her again.

"Love you too Merrill. Get some rest, I'll be fine." Violet told her.

**-Hope and Destruction-**

**-Skyhold. ****Shortly after the Fade incident-**

"So, Shiny, love me huh? All that marriage talk has gotten me... In the mood." Sera muttered, kissing Ellie, they were in the middle of the tavern.

"Not here Sera." Ellie said, Sera ignored her, and kept kissing her. "I said not here." Ellie snapped, Sera pulled back with a glare.

"Why not? I want to have fun. Don't act all shy now." Sera ordered, Ellie sighed.

"Lets just go to your room." Ellie told her, standing up, and holding out her hand, Sera took it and pulled herself up.

"If that's what you want." Sera said, Ellie smiled, Iron Bull walked past them.

"Are you two going to go fuck?" He asked, Ellie blushed, and Sera giggled, and smacked her ass.

"Of course we are, now move!" Sera ordered, Iron Bull laughed loudly and made his way over to Krem. Sera looked to Ellie. "That was my 'Inquisitor Wifey' voice, you like it?" Sera asked, as she walked with Ellie up to her room.

"'Inquisitor Wifey?' So, you do want to marry me?" Ellie asked, Sera smiled.

"Course, yeah! Well, maybe, once this is all over, and once you don't have to run the Inquisition." Sera said, Ellie smiled, they reached Sera's room. Ellie shoved Sera towards her table, she sat on it. Ellie straddled her.

"I'll give you a hint as to what our future is going to be like." Ellie told Sera in a husky voice, leaning down to kiss her neck. Sera reached up and groped Ellie's breasts.

"Your nipples are hard, do you really want me that bad? Lets check, yeah?" Sera asked, as she used her other hand to grip Ellie's crotch, Ellie moaned. "You do, have to get those off, you can't ruin your fancy clothes by getting them soaked. Might be too late though." Sera muttered.

**-Hope and Destruction-**

**-Skyhold- Present Day.**

"Leliana, I'm so- Who are you?" Ellie asked the woman sitting at Leliana's desk reading papers. She looked up, she had bright purple eyes, and black hair tied back in a pony tail.

She wore a pair of baggy pants, boots, and a tunic, with a silver chest plate underneath. She wore three belts, one was thick and wrapped around her waist. The other two were criss crossed over it. One was black, with silver buttons, the other was white, with gold buttons, each held a dagger. One with a white handle, and another with a black handle. On her main belt was two sets of lockpicking tools. The tunic had a hood attached with silver buttons.

"Oh, you must be the Inquisitor, Ellie Levallan right? I'm Martie!" The woman introduced herself, standing up, and shaking Ellie's hand.

"Where is Leliana?" Ellie asked, Martie shrugged.

"Probably in her chambers with the Hero of Ferelden... Did you know that they're a couple? I wish I had someone to love... Is it true that you are dating Sera?" Martie rambled off, at a fast pace. Ellie blinked several times.

"Yes, it is true... Are you her replacement?" Ellie asked, Martie glared at her.

"Got a problem with that? Got a problem with me? Tough tits, you'd be screwed without me." Martie snapped, her voice becoming hostile.

"I wasn't saying that, just asking a question..." Ellie muttered, confused by her reaction. Martie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at reading people. But I'll do my best to replace Leliana. Not replace, just... I can't explain it... Take over?" Martie asked, Ellie was about to answer, but Martie waved her off. "Rhetorical question. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to read all these. Sister Nightingale insisted I do, so that I may adequately assist you." Martie rambled off, sitting at the desk.

"Alright then. I guess I have to pay Leliana a visit. Welcome to Skyhold." Ellie said quickly, rushing off. She rushed to Leliana's bedchambers and opened the door to see Leliana sitting on the bed, Kairi's head was in her lap, a calm look was on her face, as Leliana traced circles on her cheek with her finger.

"I knew you would come. Kairi explained what happened... I apologize for nearly killing you. But this has proved that I must leave the Inquisition, in order to protect her. She's the only thing I have left you see... After everything I've gone through... I will not lose her." Leliana said, looking up at Ellie, a regretful look on her face. She had her hood down, not a common sight, Ellie could see a red mark on her neck, no doubt from Kairi.

"I understand Leliana. I just wanted to come and apologize for not being able to prevent her getting hurt." Ellie said, Leliana sighed.

"You could not have known what would happen. I cannot blame you, well, Kairi says I can't... So, I won't." Leliana muttered, breathing a sigh.

"You should at least stay here, it's safer for you here, then out there. You don't have to act as my Spymaster, I just want you to be safe. We're friends after all, right?" Ellie asked, Leliana smiled.

"Yes. I am glad to count you among my friends. But that girl, my replacement... Something is off about her, the way she looks at Josie... I will have to explain some things to her." Leliana trailed off.

"Explain what exactly?" Ellie asked, Leliana chuckled.

"The rules. No one gets to hurt Josie, if she breaks her heart, I cut hers open." Leliana said, Ellie lifted her eyebrows, Leliana looked at her. "You think I am joking?"

"No, I believe you... Isn't that a little extreme though?" Ellie asked, Leliana shook her head.

"No." Was all Leliana said, as Kairi stirred, Leliana just stared down at her, with a small content smile.

"Leliana... I'm sleepy..." Kairi muttered, Leliana smiled, and played with Kairi's hair.

"Then go back to sleep my love, everything is fine." Leliana told her tenderly, Kairi yawned, and looked at Ellie.

"Hey... Did Leliana threaten you again? Bad Leliana..." Kairi muttered, Ellie nearly laughed, and Leliana rolled her eyes.

"She's fine Kairi, but are you?" Ellie asked, Kairi shrugged.

"Been through worse I guess... That Archdemon hurt... For a second there, it felt like my soul was being ripped apart, but then all that just faded away, and I'm okay now, thanks to Morri- Morri- Marie?" Kairi asked cheerfully, Leliana frowned.

"I hate it when you say that..." Leliana muttered, Kairi smiled up at her.

"I said I'm fine Leliana..."

"I hate to think of you in any amount of pain..." Leliana muttered, Kairi smiled.

"I'm okay now... Can we just get married already? You promised we would..." Kairi muttered, fingering the ring on her hand.

"I know. We will." Leliana reassured her, Kairi nodded. Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"You were going to get married?" Ellie asked, Leliana nodded.

"Once my business with the Inquisition was over, and she had been cured of the taint." Leliana told Ellie, who nodded.

"So, when exactly is this wedding?" Ellie asked, Kairi shrugged.

"Whenever silly girl here arranges it..." Kairi muttered, Leliana sighed.

"She's still a bit delusional from the poison." Leliana told Ellie, Kairi shook her head, and lightly smacked Leliana's face. "What was that for?" Leliana asked, bewildered.

"Bad Leliana."

"What did I do?"

"You haven't kissed me yet... I told you I wanted a kiss, and you ignored me."

"You didn't say anything out loud Kairi." Leliana reminded her, Kairi yawned and blinked.

"I didn't? Oh, kiss me anyway."

"You smacked me." Leliana exclaimed, Kairi shrugged.

"Please!" Kairi cried, rolling about, Ellie just watched with an amused look.

"If I do, will you go back to sleep?" Leliana asked, Kairi nodded, with a childish pout, Leliana giggled and kissed her. Kairi smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Leliana's waist, and humming content with her situation. She was out almost immediately.

"You two are cute together." Ellie said, Leliana smiled.

"So are you and Sera, though the two of you are more sex charged. Reminds me of how we used to be, during the Blight... Morrigan would get so angry at us, and Alistair-" Leliana giggled. "I remember when we visited the Pearl in Denerim, we met Isabella. Then me and Kairi... Got to know her. Alistair just stared at us, completely in awe." Leliana said fondly, Ellie laughed.

"You two really had a three some?" Ellie asked, Leliana nodded.

"We did. But you are having one, with Harding, no?"

"How did you?" Ellie asked, Leliana just gave her a small smirk, Ellie sighed. "Of course, you know everything." Ellie muttered, Leliana laughed. Kairi's calm look turned into a grimace, Leliana stared at her face concerned.

"Of course I do. But, if you'll leave now please. Kairi needs my full attention. You should check in with Dorian, see if he has found anything about that strange poison, and where it came from." Leliana muttered. Ellie left the room, Sera was waiting for her, she pinned her against the wall.

"Don't think so Shiny, I want to have a little fun." Sera said, before kissing Ellie, silencing all protests she could have had. Sera unbuttons Ellie's shirt. "Nothing holding your tits, good, makes my job easier." Sera said, bringing her mouth to kiss Ellie's breast.

"Not- Oh, Maker- Here Sera..." Ellie gasped, Sera shook her head.

"Don't think so. I'm going to take you, and you're gonna enjoy it." Sera told her, kissing her again.

"What are you two doing?!" Josephine yelled, Ellie looked over Sera's head, Sera looked over her shoulder at the stupefied antivan. Leliana burst through the door, a dagger in her hand.

"What's wrong Josie? Oh, Maker!" Leliana exclaimed, Ellie blushed and fumbled to button up her shirt, Josephine glared at the two.

"Out in the open like this, if it had been anyone but me, you would have been seen, and it would have hurt the Inquisitions reputation." Josephine reprimands the two elves.

"I understand. Come on Sera, let's go have a talk about your behavior." Ellie ordered, gripping Sera's hand tightly, and walking away.

"Am I going to get spanked? That'd be hot. I've been a bad girl recently." Sera told Ellie in a husky voice, Ellie blushed.

"That's... That's not what I meant Sera, just calm down, not everything has to be about sex." Ellie told her, Sera grunted, and moved in front of Ellie.

"I love you. I like sex. I love having sex with you Ellie. I want to get on top of the roofs and scream that I'm your lover. I care that much about you. I'm sorry if I just like to express my feelings." Sera muttered, Ellie smiled and kissed her.

"I feel the same way Sera, but we can't have sex just anywhere. We need to be more careful." Ellie said, Sera shrugged.

"We can always sneak around and do it. Like maybe Cullen's office! When he goes to dinner! No, that wouldn't work, there's a ladder, and I don't want ink in my ass, and paper stuck to my back..." Sera rambled, Ellie just stared at her.

"No. Sera, were going to go have sex in my room."

"That's hot! Mind if one more joins?" Martie asked, Ellie jumped, and turned around to face her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ellie asked, a blush filling her cheeks, Martie giggled, and pointed to Ellie's face.

"You're blushing! I made the Herald blush!" Martie exclaimed, Sera stepped between them, with a nasty glare on her face.

"She's mine. Back off, or you'll have a cunt full of arrows." Sera threatened, Martie smirked at her.

"That a sex thing for me cumming a bunch of times in quick succession?" Martie asked, Sera shook her head.

"No. Its a promise, keep teasing my girl, and you're going to get hurt. Badly." Sera said, Ellie smiled at her.

"Lets go Sera, I'll deal with her later." Ellie pleaded, grabbing Sera's hand and leading her away.

"Who's that bitch?"

"My new Spymaster."

"Not as scary as Leliana... Wait, why do you need a new Spymaster?" Sera asked, they walked down into the library, where Dorian usually resided.

"Leliana quit." Ellie told Sera, who nodded.

"Don't know why, no one could be as scary as her." Sera muttered, Ellie looked at Dorian, he was in a chair, reading a book about various poisons, and their effects.

"Dorian, found anything about the poison?" Ellie asked, Dorian hummed.

"Yes. Not good though, in fact, I'm quite angry. It originates in Tevinter. One used on Slaves who get out of line, how it got here is my main concern. Someone had to have brought it from Tevinter, it's not known to be anywhere else." Dorian muttered, Ellie frowned.

"I'm sorry Dorian, not everyone from Tevinter can be as good as you."

"I know. I just wish people would stop ruining all my work to try and get us out of the villains corner." Dorian muttered.

"So, bad poison used on slaves, no one else cares about people, I don't know... Using this on Slaves!" Sera yelled, glaring at both of them.

"It's unfortunate Sera, I don't like it either." Ellie said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Its just part of the culture, not a big deal inside of Tevinter." Dorian told her, Sera glared at him.

"Dorian, I like you, but you are on some thin ice here. Slavery is wrong! Some stupid noble having a person for a... A slave!" Sera exclaimed. Dorian sighed.

"I apologise. Regardless, we need to figure out who brought this poison into the country, it could have been the Venatori, but I doubt they would be involved, the weapon doesn't match their usual outfit." Dorian muttered, holding out the dagger, Ellie examined it.

"It doesn't look like any metal I've seen." Ellie muttered, Sera nodded. Josephine comes down the stairs and walks up to the trio.

"Inquisitor, if I may speak to you... In private please." Josephine said, Ellie nodded and followed the Antivan, handing the dagger back to Dorian. Sera sat on the railing, waiting for Ellie to return.

Ellie, and Josephine walked into Solas' old area to talk. Ellie crossed her arms as the woman sighed.

"It's about... Well, do you think it's wise to date a colleague?" Josephine asked, a light blush adorning her face, Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, is this about Martie?" Ellie asked, Josephine blushed further, and nodded.

"It is, how did you know?"

"Leliana told me she had suspicions about it. She's usually right about that sort of thing. Actually she's usually right about most things..." Ellie muttered. Josephine sighed.

"That girl... Always trying to butt into my life, I don't need her telling everyone about my personal affairs, and telling me whether or not I can be in a relationship with someone!" Josephine exclaimed, before they could say anything further, they heard Sera's distinct laughter, they looked up to see her fall off the railing with a scream, Ellie moved fast, Sera landed on top of her.

"That hurt... This is squishy... Tits... Mmm, tits..." Sera muttered as she groped Ellie, who blushed terribly, and struggled under Sera's weight. Ellie had ended up bumping her head on the cold stone floor when Sera has landed on her.

"Oh my, you're bleeding!" Josephine exclaimed, Sera's eyes widened, she climbed off of Ellie, and held her in a bone crushing hug.

"No, no, no! I love you too much! Don't die!" Sera exclaimed, close to tears, Ellie struggled to breathe, Josephine tried to get close but Sera wouldn't let her. Dorian rushed down the stairs, laughing slightly.

"Are you alright? Oh my, you're crushing her, for Maker's sake she can't breathe!" Dorian yelled as he walked over to her, Sera loosened her grip, and looked at Ellie, who stared at her with a tiny smile, her eyes were dazed.

"Hi baby... That hurt... I'm sleepy... I feel like Kairi..." Ellie muttered, Dorian frowned.

"Do not let her fall asleep, she could have a concussion." Dorian ordered Sera who shrugged.

"She wants to sleep, I want what she wants." Sera said, Dorian glared at her.

"If she sleeps she has a possibility of never waking up again!" Dorian yelled, Sera gave him a concerned look.

"Save her then! Or I'll pump you full of arrows!" Sera yelled, Dorian sighed, and held out his hands, a slight glow emanated from them as he held them to Ellie's forehead.

"Bright light... Too bright... Make it stop Sera..." Ellie muttered, closing her eyes, Dorian glared at her.

"Keep her still." He ordered, Sera moved her hands to Ellie's cheeks, to hold her in place, Ellie pouted.

"You hate me! Sera hates me because she won't let me sleep, or remove the lights!" Ellie exclaimed, Sera frowned.

"I'm trying to save you, you daft tit!" Sera exclaimed, Josephine frowned.

"I will go tell the others, Dorian, once you finish up here help Sera bring the Inquisitor to her room, she needs to rest for a day or two." Josephine instructed leaving the room, Sera frowned at Ellie.

"No Inquisitor business for a couple days? Good!" Sera exclaimed, Ellie winced.

"Loud... Sera is loud, she hates me, she's trying to kill me with her voice..." Ellie muttered, Dorian sighed as he took his hands away.

"She should be okay to rest now. Come on." Dorian muttered as he grabbed Ellie's arm and draped it over his shoulder, Sera did the same on the other side. They carried Ellie through the castle, they sat her in her bed.

"Great, thanks now leave." Sera told Dorian dismissively, sitting on the bed next to Ellie. Dorian nodded, made a mock bow and left. Sera smiled and turned to Ellie, giving her a gentle kiss on the fore head before curling up next to her.

**-Hope and Destruction-**

"I hope you can forgive my sudden arrival." Violet said to a Warden, who nodded.

"We don't mind Champion, just what is this about?" He asked, Violet sighed. Delievering bad news was never something she particularly liked doing.

"In a short explanation, Corypheus, you know ancient darkspawn asshole, corrupted some of the Wardens at Adamant Fortress, they summoned demons, and the Inquisition stopped them." Violet told him, he nodded.

"That's it? We figured something had gone wrong. Thank you for the update Champion."

"That's it? Nothing else? Not sending people to help rebuild, just nothing?" Violet asked, the Warden shrugged.

"Not nothing. You just focus on getting out of here, things might get bad soon... I wish I could help, but... These lips are sealed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet demanded, the Warden walked away from her, she threw her arms up into the air before storming off, towards Merrill who was waiting patiently by the door to their room.

"Everything go well?" Merrill asked, Violet shrugged, and sighed.

"I don't know. They didn't say much, basically just kicked me out..."

"Is something wrong Hawke?" Merrill asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know Merrill. It sounded like they knew all about it. Let's just go... I want to get married." Hawke said, leading Merrill away. They were close to the gate when they heard someone scream. They turned and ran back into the fortress to see the severed head of a warden rolling across the ground, a demon standing over it's body. Violet pulled out her staff and froze it solid, a Warden ran up and shattered it.

"How did a demon get here?" Merrill asked, brandishing her staff, Violet glared at the wardens.

"Merrill, things might get bad... Leave. Now!" Violet yelled, Merrill shook her head.

"I told you Hawke, I'm safer with you." Merrill stressed, Violet sighed.

"You should leave Champion, everything is fine here."

"You call this fine? A demon just ripped a guys head off, and that's fine?" Violet demanded, the Warden sighed.

"We have it under control. Leave Champion." The Warden told her, she sighed.

"No, you obviously don't. I guess it's Hawke to the rescue again... Of course... Told you it would be demons..." Violet said that last part to Merrill, who smiled at her, before regaining her serious look.

"I have to advise that you reconsider you current course." The Warden told her, Violet shrugged with a smirk.

"Not like I have anything else to do. Might as well save you all." Violet muttered, lifting her hand and casting a bit of fire in her hand, before dousing it and looking at Merrill. "We'll get this done quickly okay?" Violet assured her, Merrill smiled.

**-Hope and Destruction-**

**-Skyhold-**

"Hmmm" Kairi hummed, and turned over, opening her eyes. She felt like herself, the poison had worn off by now. She saw Leliana sleeping soundly. Kairi smiled and brushed some hair from her face. Leliana opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Leliana asked in a sweet voice, caressing Kairi's cheek, Kairi leaned into her touch and smiled.

"Much better."

"So, are you able to walk? We could leave if that's what you want, leave, get married and never come back." Leliana suggested, Kairi frowned.

"About that... Could we just stay here? I mean, we have a home, and we're surrounded by friends. We could just live here, and no one will come and kill us." Kairi suggested, Leliana frowned.

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I'd prefer. Simpler. I could use simple right now." Kairi told her, Leliana smiled and kissed her.

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll talk to Josie, and the Inquisitor about arranging our ceremony." Leliana told her, getting up. Kairi grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I haven't had any fun yet. Do it later." Kairi demanded, Leliana smiled and sat back down.

_**Writers insight; They're gonna fuck. And things are certainly heating up for Violet and Merrill. Not between them mind you, but from outside forces. Wardens, causing trouble and what not. Martie has a fatal crush on Josie. After this my Update schedule is probably Skyrim next. Then Death and Love. Then this probably. Review, blah, blah, Breaking Bad.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes

_**Here I am, bringing you the Long awaited chapter of Hope and Destruction. This one honestly focuses more on Kairi and Leliana. I suspect the next couple might possibly follow suit, but again, not too sure. I hope you enjoy it guys. Tell me your thoughts. Also, uh, feel free to send in characters. I'll use anyone I get at some point in the story. So, there it is, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Wishes are a thing.**_

"A Wedding? Here?" Josephine asked, Leliana nodded, and smiled at her. Kairi was telling Varric about some of her stories. Ellie was still out of commission, and Sera had taken to watching over her constantly, and letting no one else in the room.

"Yes. Kairi wants to get married, and have the ceremony here. I expect you can help with this?" Leliana asked, Josephine looked through her papers.

"Well, I don't see why not. I have no major events planned. When would it be?" Josephine asked, grabbing her quill.

"Kairi wants to have it within the week." Leliana said, holding a paper of instructions that Kairi and her drafted up. "These are what we want the decorations to be." Leliana said, handing Josephine the list. She looked it over.

"Ice Statues of Dalish Creators... Andraste's Grace bouquets... Leliana those two things are going to be hard to find within the week."

"I knew we should have removed those two. I'll go tell Kairi, she's going to be so disappointed though." Leliana muttered, with a sigh. She hated to see her Kairi upset. Josephine gave her a sad look, Kairi was like a little sister to her.

"Don't do that. I'll... I'll find a way, tell her that we are able to have the ceremony. Just not tomorrow or the next day." Josephine told her, Leliana squealed in delight.

"Thank you Josie! I knew you could do it! Now, I must go tell Kairi the good news." Leliana mused with happiness, before striding out of the room. She saw Kairi and Varric laughing.

"I would expect Merrill to do that. She was always fond of frolicking." Kairi laughed, Varric smiled.

"Seems like it. Its a funny story now, but back then she could have been caught and taken to the Gallows. Luckily I had Aveline warn her guardsmen." Varric said, Kairi nodded.

"Good. I'd probably use Mother's Rosario on you if you didn't." Kairi told him, he hummed.

"What's that?" Varric asked her, she laughed.

"Right, You don't know. Well, I learned it from a Swordswoman named Yuuki. Though she told me that it originates a long time ago. A skill passed from mother to daughter. Yuuki couldn't have kids however, so she passed it on to me. Whenever I adopt kids with Leliana I'll pass it along to my daughter. Or daughters." Kairi told him, he hummed.

"Kairi, how are you?" Leliana asked, placing her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"I'm okay. Better Now. Hey, when are we going to adopt?" Kairi asked, Leliana hummed.

"Hmm, could be any time after this week."

"Why not this we- Oh, the Wedding! Josie can do it? Yay!" Kairi exclaimed jumping up, and hugging Leliana. She kissed her. Leliana smiled and gently eased her off of her lips.

"She can. Varric, do you think that the Champion will be back anytime soon, with Merrill?" Leliana asked, Varric shrugged.

"Knowing Hawke, she found trouble. I'm sure she'll be fine though." Varric assured them, and Re-assured himself.

-Hope-&-Destruction-

"Fucking demons!" Violet yelled, she was hiding behind a wall, Merrill next to her. They were waiting for their magic to recover. And demons were firing things at them every few seconds.

"That didn't go as planned." Merrill said, looking up at Violet, who grit her teeth.

"No, it didn't. Damnit." Violet muttered, clenching her hands around her staff. She peeked her head out and fired an ice bolt at a demon. It ended up hitting it in the face, and freezing it solid. Merrill fired a stone fist at it, and shattered it.

"We got one." Merrill said brightly, Violet smiled at her.

"Now we just need to kill three more." Violet added on with enthusiasm, it was fake, but Merrill still smiled to see more of her old personality shine.

"Champion!" They heard a cold voice call out above the sounds of battle, the Demons stood idle, as Violet poked her head from behind the wall. She saw man with snow white hair. He was pale, and muscular. Dressed in black plate armor, with a sword in his hand. The metal was black with golden engravings in it. He gazed at her with his blood red irises. Violet could feel the absolute hatred radiate from him.

"Who is that?" Merrill asked, looking up at her lover. Violet clenched her jaw and smiled at the Elf.

"Probably the person behind this. Most likely a demon loving blood mage. Good, I was beginning to get worried. This is familiar territory." Violet told her, Merrill shrugged.

"Come on out. I know you're there. And I don't want to fight." The man called in an exasperated tone, Violet didn't trust him at all, but if this could get Merrill safe she'd at least listen. Violet wrapped arm around Merrill's slim form and walked out from behind the wall, ready to turn and run at a moments notice.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Violet asked, the man smiled. Though he still looked relatively angry.

"I merely want you to be a messenger. For the time being at least. You see, I am working on something big here. Nothing that concerns you, in fact, I'd rather not see you hurt. So you can leave, if you agree to relay a message." He told her. His voice, though cold, and hostile, held a strange sincerity to it. He was being completely honest.

"What sort of message? A demony one?" Violet asked, He smirked at her.

"No. This involves an Elf. The Elf. You know of the Hero of Ferelden, Kairi Mahariel. This is a message for her." He said, holding out a letter, expecting Violet to take it. She stepped forward and did so. "Now, you may leave. Thank you Champion. And I will explain everything in time, just know that I never wanted to hurt you." He said, before waving her off.

Violet knew she shouldn't just leave him here unchecked, He was obviously up to no good, but he could kill her, or Merrill. And she wouldn't let that happen. So, she made the selfish decision of leaving him. She knew this could be another situation like Corypheus where she failed to stop him, but she didn't care. She would deal with that when it came up. Right now she just had to look out for what mattered most.

"Where is the Hero of Ferleden?" Violet asked the man, who smiled, and looked around before answering her.

"She's at Skyhold. With the Inquisition. Now, off you go." He said, waving her off. She nodded, and tightened her grip on Merrill, turned and got out of there as soon as possible. There were demons watching her. They were all just standing there. Was this man truly controlling all of them? She knew that whatever happened next would not be good, She needed to get to the Inquisition, and fast.

-Hope-&-Destruction-

"So, are you okay?" Sera asked, worry evident in her expression. She was just staring at Ellie with a tired look. They were both stark naked, Sera's doing. She made sure that at any moment she could prove how much she loved Ellie.

"I'm fine. It was just a bump on the head." Ellie stressed to her. She hadn't remembered exactly what happened, but Sera explained some things to her.

"You get hurt a lot. I don't like it, stop it." Sera said, hardening her expression, Ellie smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed the elf.

"I'll try my best. Stop hurting me though." Ellie ordered with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Sera frowned and pouted.

"I said I was sorry." She muttered, Ellie cupped her cheek with a smile. She made Sera look at her.

"I was kidding. I love you." Ellie said, Sera smiled widely at her and kissed her.

"Me too, in fact, let me show you how much..." Sera muttered, getting on top of Ellie.

Meanwhile Leliana was giving Kairi a tour of Skyhold. The Elf looked around excitedly. She and Leliana were walking to the tavern at the moment.

"This place is so amazing Leliana. And I just have to say, it's awesome what you did. Stand up for what you believed in despite the adversity you faced. You're my Hero." Kairi admired her former bard lover. Leliana smiled at her, and threw her arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You're my Hero Kairi, and it wasn't just me. It was everyone here, we made this possible."

"Would you do anything differently, if you could?" Kairi asked randomly as they entered the Tavern, Leliana thought for a moment.

"I would have left Lothering sooner, and set out to find you on the road before you even arrived, that way I could spend even more time with you. I'd find you again, and fall in love with you all over again." Leliana told her, Kairi blushed a bit. Leliana still did that to her sometimes. Leliana noticed the blush and giggled.

"I should be over all these butterflies, but when you look at me, I feel... So happy." Kairi explained, Leliana smiled.

"Who's this?" The Iron Bull asked as he walked past. Leliana smiled at him. As did Kairi.

"This is Kairi Mahariel. The Hero of Ferelden. Kairi, this is Iron Bull." Leliana explained. Iron Bull nodded.

"Nice to meet you Iron Bull." Kairi said politely, holding out her hand, he took it in his own large one and shook it.

"Its The Iron Bull technically. And I'm not going to lie, when I touched your hand, got a half chub." Leliana hardened her gaze as Kairi blushed, and looked to Leliana, almost like she was scared. For whom was the question.

"She is also My Love." Leliana told him, he raised his eyebrows. Then laughed loudly.

"You're Shitting me! That's awesome, sorry about that Leliana. Thought she was single. Why is it that most redheads are gay? First the Inquisitor, now you and Kairi here. Missing out." Iron Bull told them, Leliana nodded. Kairi let out a breath, she was sure Leliana would have driven a knife into his throat if she hadn't been there. She was feircly protective of her. She almost killed Zevran once because He hit on her.

Kairi was very self conscious, she didn't want anyone besides Leliana to think of her intimately. Leliana knew this and made it her personal mission to ensure that never happened. Mostly because of Kairi's past. Back in Denerim Kairi was taken, and nearly raped by a few men. Luckily Leliana and Kairi's Mabari track them down, and save her before it happened. Leliana swore she would never let anyone hurt her.

"Please don't hit on her again Bull. I would hate for something terrible to happen to you." Leliana told him sweetly, but behind that was a deadly threat. Iron Bull nodded.

"You sure can be scary sometimes. Like when you do that, you sound nice, but I know you'd stab me, if you could. Don't worry, I respect you both enough to not do it again" He said, before looking around. "I gotta go. Training with Krem. See you around Hero." He said with a wave. He walked out of the tavern. Kairi turned to Leliana.

"He's nothing like Sten." She commented, Leliana nodded.

"I agree. Sten was more... Serious about things. But come on, there is more for you to see." Leliana said, leading Kairi around the tavern, introducing her to various people. After that Leliana led her to the tower which Cullen had his office in.

"Ah, Leliana. Josephine tells me that you have resigned as Spymaster." He said when she walked in. She nodded. He thought he had seen the elf before but couldn't place where.

"I have. It is what was best. I am sorry. I am still staying here though. Anyway, this is Kairi Mahariel, you've met before." Leliana gestured to Cullen, who nodded, and shook Kairi's hand.

"I have. You're the Hero of Ferleden. I thought I recognized you. I don't know if I ever said it before, but thank you for saving me from those demons all those years ago." Cullen said, Kairi smiled.

"I'm always happy to help those in need. So, you left the Templars I take it?" Kairi asked, Cullen nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. I was in Kirkwall for a time, then Knight-Commander Meredith went crazy. Next thing I know Cassandra is asking me if I want to join the Inquisition." He told her, she nodded.

"I wish I would have been there to help. Maybe I could have changed things. Saved more people." Kairi said as Varric walked inside, he smirked. Just like Hawke he thought.

"You're not perfect, even though it may seem that way. Hawke blamed herself for everything that happened too, even for what happened to the Inquisitor. I learned that sometimes there's just nothing you can do." Varric told her, Kairi nodded.

"I was perfect to Merrill. She always called me her sister, I could do no wrong in her eyes. I miss her." Kairi muttered, Varric smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine. I just have this feeling in my gut, you'll see her again." Varric said.

"Isn't Merrill that Elf who the Champion was involved with." Cullen said, Varric nodded.

"Apparently all things are connected." Varric said with a smile. Leliana nodded.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Blackwall yet. Come on Kairi." Leliana said, Kairi nodded and followed her, as Varric began trying to convince Cullen to play cards again. He had been trying this for weeks now.

"Who is Blackwall?" Kairi asked, Leliana frowned.

"I would say he is a Warden, but that is a half truth. He took on the identity Of the real Blackwall, who was a Warden. You might like him." Leliana said, Kairi nodded and followed her down the ramparts, down the stairs and to the stables where Blackwall resigned.

"Who is this Leliana? A new recruit? She doesn't look that impressive." Blackwall said, Kairi narrowed her gaze, as did Leliana.

"I wish I had my sword right now. Can I go get it Leli?" Kairi asked, Leliana giggled, and nodded. Kairi squealed, hugged her and ran off to get her sword. Leliana watched her leave with a small smile, before turning to glare at Blackwall.

"Don't be so quick to judge Blackwall, appearances can be deceiving." She told him, he nodded.

"I agree, but she doesn't look like she could even wield a sword efficiently. Too dainty, and fragile looking." He said, Leliana laughed out loud at him.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll hurt you." Leliana threatened him, he raised his eyebrows.

"I apologise if I have offended." He said quickly, Leliana shrugged, and they waited for Kairi to get back.

A few minutes passed before Kairi came bounding back to them, sword on her belt. She smirked at Blackwall.

"Leliana tells me you're a Warden. Come on, let's have a sparring match." Kairi said, Blackwall nodded and grabbed his great sword. They walked out of the stables, and into the clearing. The merchants watched, as did most of Skyhold. While passing Varric Kairi had told him what she was planning, he yelled and told everyone.

"This is surprising. I did not expect so many people..." Blackwall said, Kairi nodded, she placed a hand on her hip with a cocky smile.

"People adore me. Now, let's go. Love you Leliana." Kairi said, kissing Leliana, before the Spymaster walked off to stand by Josephine, and Cassandra. Kairi turned to a surprised Blackwall, and drew her sword. He readied his own weapon.

"If you get killed I won't be responsible, where's your shield?" Blackwall asked, Kairi smiled at him, and swung her sword, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry. You won't even hurt me. And I don't use a shield because it's too cumbersome." She told him, He nodded. Settling in, readying himself for battle. She smirked at him.

Time seemed to slow down for them, everyone watching held their breath. Like they would miss something if they blinked. Kairi inhaled deeply, looking to the sidelines where Leliana and the rest of the Inner Circle stood. In fact the only people not watching was the Inquisitor and Sera.

Kairi looked back to Blackwall and exhaled. She rushed forward, swinging her sword skillfully at his head, he had a few seconds to act before she killed him. He did not expect this, he brought his sword up, just as she nearly stabbed him. Her blade slid along his, sending her past him. He blinked and turned around to see her in a fighting stance once again. She recovered faster than anyone he'd ever seen. Even The Iron Bull was impressed.

"How the fuck did you-" Blackwall is cut off by Kairi charging at him again, he placed his sword up to block. She saw this and placed her weight on her toes, spinning around, and changing the direction of her sword. She brought it up, and knocked his large sword above his head. She jumped up and spun midair, kicking him in the head. He fell on his ass, and she smiled at him. He just stared up at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, having an idea, but He still wasn't sure. Kairi smiled at him triumphantly.

"I'm Kairi Mahariel. Or better known as the Hero of Ferelden, or Former Warden-Commander of Ferelden." Kairi explained, he just stared at her. Iron Bull walked up.

"That was Fucking great! You think I could fight you Hero?" Iron Bull asked, Kairi nodded, and got herself ready. Iron Bull pulled a large axe off of his back as Blackwall scrambled off, just staring at Kairi.

"You're the biggest Qunari I've ever seen." Kairi told him, he smirked.

"That's what they all say." He said, before looking to Leliana, who had a deadly glare. "Sorry." He said, Kairi smirked, and shrugged.

"You will be. But it's no big deal." Kairi said, before running fast, Iron Bull smiled and placed his axe in front of him for defense, Kairi smirked. She jumped up and placed her feet on the flat of the Axe blade, bounding off of it, she flipped over Bull, cutting him in the cheek as she did so. She landed nimbly on her feet, and spun around to see Bull charging at her.

Kairi smiled, and spun around him as he came close enough, feeling the wind rush by her. That would have hurt her, she cut his leg, but he didn't flinch. Kairi backflipped away from him, as he turned to her, a smile evident on his face.

"This is Fucking awesome! Haven't had a good fight in a long time!" He yelled, Krem shook his head.

"I see how it is!" Krem called, Bull laughed loudly.

"Sorry Krem, she's just better than you, killing Archdemons on the reg, right Kairi?" Bull called, Kairi laughed.

"Not quite, actually, you're my best fight as of late. Sorry Blackwall, he's just better than you!" Kairi repeated Iron Bull's words, he laughed loudly.

They ran at each other, Bull preparing to hit her, he jumped in the air, and prepared to cleave her in two, she saw this and rolled forward, under Iron Bull. He landed and his axe drove itself into the ground, he struggled to pull it out as Kairi spun around on her heel, and got close to the ground. She pulled her sword back, and prepared to strike.

Kairi took a deep breath, normally this would kill someone, but Iron Bull had thick skin, he could take it. She lunged forward, at the same time trusting her sword forward and backward over and over, each time hitting Iron Bull in the back. It was fast, so fast that most couldn't see how many times she hit. She knew though, it was fifteen times.

When it was over she looked at him and smiled. He was bleeding from each wound, and Kairi sheathed her sword. Iron Bull stood up and smiled at her.

"Damn, you really are as good as they say. It was an honor fighting you Kairi." Bull said, with a smile. He walked back over to Krem and explained that, that's a true warrior. Leliana smiled proudly, and walked up to her. In a pulse of emotion she pulled Kairi towards her, causing the Elf to spin and fall into Leliana's arms. Once there Leliana smiled down, at her and kissed her. It was clear to everyone that she was the dominating force in the relationship, well everyone except Josephine, who knew who really controlled the relationship.

"I love you." Kairi told her lover fondly, cupping her cheek. Leliana smiled at her, and pulled her up, slipping a hand around her waist. She led them out of the center of the group, who had begun to disperse, as Cullen ordered the soldiers back to work. Josephine and Blackwall stood and waited for the two.

"I can't believe I said all those things about the Hero of Ferelden, I couldn't have been more wrong... I apologise, I hope you forgive my ignorance." He said, with a respectful bow, Leliana smirked at him.

"I can. And I will, I'm always up for a friendly sparring match if you ever want to try again." Kairi told him, he shook his head with a smile and walked away.

"I am going to have to try and quell the rumors that the Hero of Ferelden is submissive to her lover." Josephine told them fondly, they smiled at her. Leliana also blushed, and Kairi smirked.

"Submissive?" Kairi asked, Leliana smiled at her, Kairi just shook her head. "We all know who runs this thing." Kairi said, Leliana nodded.

"I complimented your hair first." She argued, Kairi rolled her eyes.

"After I told you that you could come with me. I think I fell in love the moment I saw you, just didn't realize it until later." Kairi said, Leliana nodded, and kissed her.

"Me too. So, you've seen all of Skyhold now, what are your thoughts?" Leliana asked, Kairi hummed.

"Well I think it's a great fortress, and stronghold. The Inquisition is filled with wonderful people, and I'm glad were staying. We need to go and pick out kids though, I want girls." Kairi demanded, Leliana laughed at her.

"I told you after the Wedding honey." Leliana reminded her, Kairi nodded, then thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure Josie will take some time setting up, in the mean time we could go and look at kids, please?" Kairi pleaded, Leliana sighed, as the Elf leaned up and kissed her, making a point of shoving her tongue in her mouth. When she pulled away, Leliana just stood there.

"Damn You Kairi... Fine, we can go. Do you want to leave now?" Leliana asked, Kairi squealed and nodded, throwing her arms around Leliana's neck. Leliana smiled at her, then looked to Josephine.

"I'll get to work straight away. Don't worry, go, have fun." Josephine said, Kairi smiled and kissed Leliana on the cheek.

"We will Josie! Love you!" Kairi yelledbefore bounding off, dragging Leliana with her, Josephine chuckled at the two, and headed back inside the main building of Skyhold.


End file.
